¿Será Amor?
by solamente yo
Summary: por problemas de desconfiguración tuve que borrar la anterior...pero aqui esta nuevemente....DEJEN RR PLEASE! CAP V ARRIBA!
1. Te robo un Beso

**Hubo una complicación o desconfiguracion con el primer cap, asi que tuve que borrar la historia pero aquí esta de nuevo....me da penita por los RR ......buuaaaaaaa (autora llora desconsoladamente)**

**Aquí les va de nuevo el fic.....**

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen....bla bla bla

_****_

_**¿SERA AMOR?**_

¿Como quitársela de la cabeza?, ¿como pretender que no existía?, ¿seria una obsesión? ¿Estaría enamorado? ¿Seria correspondido? "no lo creo, imposible" se escucho la voz del chico contestando la ultima pregunta, acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo de su dormitorio que permitía que los pensamientos del joven salieran de su boca, ya que al ser prefecto tenía una habitación para el solo, y pensando en cierta pelirroja se quedo dormido en la soledad de su cuarto.

Virginia Weasley, una joven de 16 años, realmente cautivadora, era la codicia de casi Hogwarts entero, su sonrisa, su simpatía, su dulzura que a la vez era acompañada de un carácter fuerte y a veces hasta amenazador ( para quienes ella consideraba personas antipáticas o que le hacían la vida imposible), le daba ese toque tan especial a su personalidad sin contar claro, que físicamente era hermosa, con su cabello color rojo fuego cortado en forma escalonada hasta la mitad de una espalda esbelta, piernas largas y perfectas, curvas envidiables y unos ojos azul cielo hipnotizadores, simplemente Ginny Weasley era la envidia de muchas y el deseo de muchos mas, y por supuesto que el gran Harry Potter no escapaba a sus encantos ya que desde que pasó las vacaciones enteras en la madriguera con los Weasley le ponía mucho mas atención y la miraba ya no como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, si no que más bien, miraba a su mejor amigo como un futuro cuñado.

Nuestro joven protagonista despertó a la hora de la cena, cepillo sus dientes, se lavó el rostro, se arreglo el cabello y se miró al espejo Bien, por lo menos me veo presentable ahora , siempre trataba de verse bien cuando tenia la probabilidad de encontrarse con ella. Al llegar al gran comedor posó su mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor y se encontró con su inconfundible cabellera Es hermosa y así, sumido en sus pensamientos sobre la hermosura de la pelirroja caminó hacia Slytherin, se ubicó estratégicamente en la mesa para observar a su ángel quien en ese momento le sonreía y charlaba animadamente con "el niño que vivió", Maldito cara-rajada-Potter . Draco Malfoy miraba con celos, rabia y enojo la escena, vio que la joven se reía mucho, al parecer Potter le estaba contando algún chiste, se le quitaron las ganas de comer y salió rumbo a su sala común, dentro de poco tendría turno nocturno en el castillo.

Esa misma noche, una fría noche de Noviembre , eran las 11, Draco caminaba con desánimos por los pasillos, cuando observó una sombra doblar por una esquina, decidió seguirla así podría quitar puntos a una de las tres casas restantes, y no era muy compasivo a la hora de restar puntos sobre todo a los Gryffindors jaja...si la suerte me acompaña podré quitarle puntos al Gryffindor que esté dando vueltas por aquí...por favor que sea un Gryffindor pensaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro (N/A: poniendo cara de estúpida mirando fijamente el PC al imaginar esa sonrisa tan especial jeje), caminaba muy rápido pero sigilosamente, no se dio cuenta que la persona a quien estaba siguiendo estaba en frente de una de las ventanas del castillo observando la luna posarse en el lago y chocó con su espalda haciendo que la persona que miraba el paisaje diera un grito.

-AAAHH!!!- gritó Ginny al sentir un golpe por la espalda haciendo que los libros y pergaminos que traía en los brazos cayeran al suelo.

-Vaya, Vaya, pero si es la pequeña comadreja- Si que tenía más que suerte al encontrar no solo a una Gryffindor, sino a "su" Gryffindor, pero tenía que disimular lo que sentía...

-QUE TE PASA HUR"N...APARTE DE IMBECIL ERES CIEGO??!!!.

-Pero si la Weasley tiene agallas, veamos, son las 11 de la noche y está prohibido andar por los pasillos a estas horas, y como estoy de turno, "lamentablemente"(al decir esto puso un puchero) tendré que descontarle puntos a tu casa- terminó diciendo con una de sus típicas sonrisas maliciosas en su rostro y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Has lo que quieras, me da igual, total, de todas maneras ganaremos la copa, Harry se encargara de eso, siempre ha sido mejor que tu- sonrió Ginny al ver la cara seria de Draco.

-Mira niñita- tomó a Ginny de las muñecas y la azotó contra la pared haciendo que sus manos quedaran encima de su cabeza.

-AAAGGGHH, suéltame, me lastimas- Ginny miró fijamente a los ojos de Draco que brillaban del odio por lo que ella había dicho.

-Retráctate de lo que dijiste- No se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de ella, podía sentir el aroma a fresas del cabello de la chica, ese olor lo estaba embriagando.

-NO!!- Ginny se sentía extraña, inexplicablemente le gustaba sentir la presión del pecho de Draco en su cuerpo, su cercanía, su aliento refrescante en su rostro, esa situación la hizo sentirse culpable, Que te pasa Ginny, es un Malfoy!! .

-No te soltare hasta que lo hagas- Draco hizo más presión en las muñecas.

-ENTONCES BUSCA UNA POSICI"N MAS COMODA POR QUE TENDRAS QUE ESPERAR POR UNA ETERNIDAD!!!!!!

Los ojos de Draco brillaron de una forma diferente, y sonrió ante el último comentario de la joven, juntó mas las muñecas de Ginny y las tomo con su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha bajaba lentamente hasta que llegaba a la estrecha cintura de ella y la acercó aun más hacia el, haciendo que sus narices rozaran, él sintió que la chica de estremeció ante ese acto, y le sonrió.

-Que estas haciendo Malfoy?- Preguntó en un susurró Ginny

-¿Qué mas? Buscando la posición más cómoda...para ambos- Sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de su ángel Se ve más hermosa cuando se enoja...parece una de esas diosas griegas guerreras, siempre lista para la batalla .

Draco no aguantó mas la tentación, veía los labios entreabiertos de Ginny y comenzó a acercar su rostro, hasta que posó sus fríos labios en los cálidos de ella ( Le dio una especie de choque eléctrico apenas toco sus labios), él se dio cuenta de que Ginny no estaba poniendo resistencia y profundizó el beso haciendo que su lengua entrara en contacto con la de ella, Draco soltó las muñecas de la joven que se fueron directamente a la nuca de él.

Ginny por su parte tenía una batalla entre la razón y su cuerpo Dios besa tan bien!!! decía una de las voces, mientras la otra replicaba ES UN MALFOY!! ¿QUÉ DIRA TU FAMILIA?!! ...pero a Ginny no le importó nada, se sentía en las nubes rodeada por los brazos de Draco, simplemente se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que estaba viviendo y lo besó con mas pasión.

El joven no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Ginny le estaba correspondiendo el beso con la misma pasión que el?. El beso se detuvo bruscamente cuando escucharon pasos que venían hacia ellos, Ginny cogió rápidamente sus cosas que rato atrás habían caído al suelo y salió corriendo en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Draco vio como la joven se alejaba rápidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro aun medio atontado.

-Señor Malfoy!! Le ocurre algo?- Pregunto el Profesor de pociones al ver a su alumno favorito en un estado parecido al de shock.

-Ah?...no nada Profesor, solo estoy haciendo la ronda.

-Mejor que deje hasta aquí la ronda Malfoy, lo noto un poco extraño, valla a dormir- Snape tenía un cuidado especial con Draco, era heredero de la familia que mas fielmente le servia al señor tenebroso y por ende sabía que en casa le faltaban las atenciones debidas a un hijo, Snape sabía perfectamente como se sentía eso. ( N/A: Si...aquí Severitus tiene lindos sentimientos-por lo menos hacia Draki-...QUE TIERNO!! Uy wakala me parezco a Pansy).

-Esta bien Profesor, nos vemos mañana

-Que pases buena noche Draco.

Y así Draco sonriendo de oreja a oreja fue hasta su sala común, cuando entró sus amigotes lo llamaban pero él pasó de largo a su habitación, se quito la fina capa, los costosos zapatos de cuero y el resto de la ropa, solo quedo en unos boxer negros que se pegaban a esa parte escultural de su cuerpo ( N/A: Babeando, tan rico), y se durmió para soñar con su ángel Ya no es un amor imposible, Virginia Weasley serás mía juró antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

-Fuertes leones- Dijo Ginny frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, estaba entrando a la sala común, todavía estaba anonadada por lo ocurrido hace momentos atrás.

-Ginny!!!- la susodicha se volteo

-Harry!!, me asustaste, es tarde pensé que la sala ya estaba vacía- Harry estaba sentado en uno de los grandes sillones de enfrente de la chimenea, miraba a la chica con un poco de recelo.

-Y por eso mismo, es tarde y ¿tu afuera? Ron estaba preocupado- Dijo el niño que vivió.

-Estaba en la Biblioteca, el peligrasiento de Snape nos dejo un trabajo de 4 pergaminos para mañana- Ginny puso cara de fastidio poniendo una cara de burla, Harry le sonrió y fue en su ayuda con los libros y demás, los dos se sentaron en el sofa, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, Harry pensando en Ginny y ella pensaba en aquel rubio Slytherin de ojos grises.

-Será mejor que me acueste Harry, nose como me levantare mañana

-Sip, que tengas lindos sueños- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa que tiempo atrás haría sonrojar a la pequeña de los Weasley hasta las orejas.

-igual Harry, que descanses.

Ginny entró a su cuarto el cual compartía con sus tres mejores amigas que dormían profundamente a esas horas...ya debajo de las sabanas Virginia no podía dejar de pensar en que lo único que quería era que la situación vivida con Draco tenía que volver a repetirse Que te pasa Ginny, no puedes dejarte llevar por unas estúpidas hormonas , pero comenzó a recordar...cuando jugaban los 4( el trío maravilla y ella) en la nieve o los veranos en algún lago, cuando Harry la tocaba o atrapaba en sus brazos ( N/A: por el juego...digo yo para las mal pensadas) Ginny no se sentía en las nubes, es mas ni se daba por enterada...¿por qué con Draco con una simple mirada le daban ganas de besarlo? Las horas de desvela te están pasando la cuenta Virginia Weasley, estas pensando en barbaridades ¡¡¡DUÉRMETE YAA!!! . Momentos después, cuando de tanto pensar comenzó a marearse se quedó dormida a eso de las 2 de la madrugada.


	2. El Castigo

**Cap II: EL CASTIGO**

-Virginia Weasley!!!!- Ginny sintió como una almohada caía fuertemente en su cabeza- dormilona en media hora mas tenemos pociones!!!!- a ese comentario de Cecille (una de sus mejores amigas) Ginny se paro de un salto de la cama.

-QUE?! POCIONES?! EN MEDIA HORA?!....MI ROPA, LA VARITA, MIS DIENTES- gritaba Ginny corriendo por todo el cuarto y el baño- CECI ME PASAS MIS ZAPATOS PORFA!!??-pidió Ginny desde el baño mientras cogía el cepillo para lavarse los dientes.

-Aquí están- se los dejo a un lado-te alistaré la mochila.

-gajias mami jejeje- dijo Ginny con el cepillo en la boca.Cecille era la más responsable y por ende era la voz de la conciencia del grupo de amigas, siempre actuaba con lógica.

Fueron corriendo a las mazmorras, pero ni caso, llegaron tarde.

-Weasley, Morrison!!! 10 puntos menos por llegar tarde y las espero después de la cena en mi despacho para su castigo- Ginny y Cecille se quedaron pasmadas,era usual que Snape quitara puntos por llegar tarde , pero no castigar- QUE ESPERAN, ¿SOLO ESTAN PARA PERDER EL TIEMPO? A SUS ESCRITORIOS AHORA!!!- las dos se fueron a sentar a los dos bancos vacíos que quedaban juntos.

La clase fue una tortura Snape estaba insoportable, los minutos pasaban lentamente, hasta que el malhumorado profesor los dejo libres. Las cuatro amigas caminaban por el pasillo para salir a los terrenos y charlar un rato frente al lago.

-Ginny anoche nos dormimos tarde y tú aun no llegabas- comento Melisa Sims la chica artista del grupo, era de esas personas adoradora de toda la fauna y flora del mundo mágico y muggle, capaz de recoger a cualquier animalito en mal estado que esté en la calle, era sumisa y con una personalidad que tranquilizaba a cualquiera, pero también como toda artista era media loca.

Ginny se puso nerviosa, aun no asimilaba lo ocurrido anoche- me quede en la biblioteca terminando el trabajo de pociones y cuando llegue me entretuve charlando con Harry- era verdad, pero no había hablado mucho con Harry, sus amigas la empezaron a molestar insinuando cosas, hasta que llegaron a las afueras del castillo, Ginny que no traía la capa se entumeció por el frío.

-Las buscare en unos minutos, iré por mi túnica y la bufanda.

-OK- respondieron sus tres amigas a coro.

Ginny volvió a entrar al castillo, comenzó a caminar por pasillos cuando alguien le agarró la mano y la arrastró a una aula vacía que estaba cerca.

-Hola- Dijo Draco abrazándola por la cintura.

-Malfoy!!, no vuelvas hacer eso, me asustaste!- respondió Ginny que tenía sus manos en los brazos de Draco.

-No te enojes- le dijo Draco con una sonrisita tierna que hizo que Ginny se le ablandara su expresión .

-¿Qué pretendes?- Ginny se separo del chico y se sentó arriba de la mesa del profesor dejando a la vista sus perfectas piernas, Draco no pasó desapercibido ese detalle y las miró descaradamente, Ginny se sonrojo con intensidad, odiaba esa falda (se tuvo que poner esa ya que las otras estaban para el lavado), se tapo con sus manos un poco las piernas, Draco se acerco a ella, tomó el rostro de Ginny en sus manos.

-Pretendo repetir lo que hicimos anoche- Comenzo a acercarse lentamente, Ginny solo esperaba con deseo, necesitaba el contacto de los labios de Draco. El beso fue más mágico que el de la noche anterior ya que fue mas conciente y aprovechado, sin ninguna interrupción, sus lenguas se rozaban con placer, las manos de Ginny acariciaban con delicadeza la nuca de Draco, haciendo que el chico profundizara más el beso, y las manos de él se amoldaban de manera perfecta a las caderas y cintura de su ángel, él la anhelaba, no quería que ese momento jamás terminara, la quería para él, siempre. Ahora sus labios recorrían el rostro de la joven bajando hasta su delicado cuello, sintió un leve gemido de la joven eso le encantó, su ángel lo estaba disfrutando, Draco volvió a subir a los labios irresistibles de Ginny, después de al parecer minutos se separaron lentamente, ella aun estaba sentada arriba del escritorio.

-Esto no puede ser Malfoy- Dijo Ginny con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque no y punto.

-Todavía estas loquita por ese Potter ¿verdad?-comento Draco con furia.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- dijo Ginny apartando a Draco y dirigiéndose a la puerta, salió del aula dejando al rubio más seductor del colegio plantado. Draco se quedo unos segundos en el aula vacía y salió corriendo en busca de la chica.

-SI ME INCUMBE!!!-le dijo tomándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, en eso aparece el "héroe" del mundo mágico.

-SUELTALA ESTÚPIDO!!- Harry se dirigió rápidamente hacia Ginny y la sujetó del brazo, Draco lo miró con furia y antes que dijera o hiciera algo Ginny hablo.

-Harry, no pasa nada, chocamos eso fue todo-dijo Ginny posando sus finas manos en sus hombros para tranquilizarlo.

Draco se dio cuenta de ese gesto y observó a la pareja con asco y frialdad "Todavía le gusta ese baboso de Potter" pensó Draco- Claro!! No pasó NADA...que iba a pasar Potter?...tienes miedo que te quite a tu noviecita?- Harry lo iba a golpear pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-Harry vamonos mejor- tomó a Harry de la mano y se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Draco observó dolido la escena- No Virginia, no jugarás conmigo, eso no- se dijo como a si mismo cuando vio a la pareja desaparecer.

Harry y Ginny no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino hasta la sala común, la joven dejo a Harry en la sala común y ella fue a los dormitorios en busca de la túnica y su bufanda, se las colocó lo más rápido que pudo y bajo casi corriendo para ir al encuentro con sus amigas en eso Harry la interrumpe.

-No me trago ese "casual" choque con Malfoy, Ginny, dime la verdad, ¿qué te estaba haciendo el desgraciado?- Le preguntó Harry con el semblante muy serio.

-Harry ahora no por favor, las chicas me están esperando afuera, luego hablamos- le respondió Ginny con desgana.

-No te dejare ir Ginny hasta que aceptes lo que te voy a pedir- dijo Harry sujetándola de las caderas con un brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas, Ginny se puso nerviosa ante ese acto, pero no se aparto, Harry era su amigo, como su hermano.

-Dime Harry.

-Mañana irías conmigo a Hogsmeade?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Claro Harry!!.

-Te parece a las 10 en el comedor?

-Si, me parece- le contesto la pelirroja apartándose del pelinegro- nos vemos Harry.

-Hasta luego Ginny.- y vio como la joven que ocupaba su corazón corría hacia los terrenos del castillo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Vaya Ginny!!!! Pero si fuiste a fabricar la túnica y la bufanda!!!!- dijo Caroline Mongomery la persona que ponía la picardía el chiste y todo lo cómico a las situaciones vividas por las amigas y siempre pensaba en doble sentido, según ella era para ponerse siempre en todas las situaciones habidas y por haber- Te demoraste demasiado...que estuviste haciendo picarona? Juajuajua- ante el comentario Ginny se sonrojo con intensidad.

-mmm...esa mirada delatadora terminó por confesarlo todo, dale, cuenta- Dijo Christine Darcy (N/A: Nose porque se me vino a la mente orgullo y prejuicio) la más intelectual y filósofa, la personalidad más extraña, se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba, tenía el talento innato de saber que algo extraño pasaba con sólo observar a sus seres queridos, con tanta intelectualidad parecía de esos Einstains loca a más no poder, se quedaba dormida en los exámenes e igualmente sacaba la mejor calificación, según ella en sus sueños le entraba la inspiración (N/A: jaja ojala que una sea así).

-Harry me invito a salir mañana a Hogsmeade.

-wow!!, con que por fin se atrevió el desgraciado- espeto Carolline.

-EY!!! CARO!!!, ubícate, deja que Ginny termine de contar lo sucedido- Exclamo CECI.

-OK OK....uuuyyy que pesada- dijo en voz baja Caroline.

-y....y...lo que pasa es que es difícil de explicar- comenzó a decir Ginny.

-Vamos Ginny deja que la energía fluya...ten confianza en nosotras, siempre te comprenderemos- decía Mely con ternura.

-Lo se, lo se... ok aquí va, ANOCHE ME BESE CON MALFOY- dijo Ginny bajando la cabeza mirando una hormiguita pasar por el césped.

-QUEEEEEE!!!!!!??????- exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Es que estas loca- comentó Caro.

-Si definitivamente se te safaron los últimos tornillos que te quedaban... –Dijo Christi apoyando a Caro.

-Que dirán Ron, los gemelos, tus hermanos y tu familia!!!!....hay!!! que miedo!!!!- comenzó a preocuparse Ceci.

-Ey, Ey!! Se supone que las amigas apoyamos, Ginny, lo hiciste porque lo sentiste o porque el bastardo te obligo?- pregunto Mely.

-Porque quise- contesto Ginny con voz de ultratumba.

-Ves?...entonces deja que todo fluya, deja que la armonía y esencia de todo ser viviente entre en contacto con tu ser interior y busca respuestas a tu comportamiento- dijo Mely sentada a lo india en el pasto y haciendo el saludo al Sol según ella para inspirarse en una nueva obra siempre tenia que estar en armonía y conexión con todo aquello que la rodeaba (típica artista ella) .

Nadie sabía que decir, todas estaban calladas, hasta que Christi dijo:

-Bueno, ahora tenemos clases y luego Ceci y Ginny están castigadas, asi que las esperaremos despiertas hasta que cumplan con el castigo y nos contaras todo ¿vale Ginny?.

-Vale- le prometió Ginny con una sonrisa- Vamonos que o si no llegaremos de nuevo atrasadas y tenemos Transformaciones.

El día paso volando y las amigas ni se dieron por enteradas ya estaban las cinco comiendo animadamente en el comedor platicando de la exposición de arte que expondría Mely junto con Christy en un pub muggle para vacaciones de Invierno en Londres, Mely pintaba los cuadros conforme las poesías de Christi, mientras Ceci, Caro y Ginny se encargaban de la decoración. De vez en cuando Ginny miraba a la mesa de Slytherin en busca de unos ojos grises, pero no los encontró en toda la velada.

-Ceci, ya se hace tarde, vamos al despacho de Snape, quiero terminar luego ese castigo- Ginny desganada se dirigió a su amiga.

-Tienes razón, nos vemos chicas- se despidió Ceci.

-Cuídense- les dedico con una sonrisa Ginny.

-Ustedes también, las estaremos esperando!!!- Grito Caro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Weasley, Morrison, trabajaran por separados- decía Snape a las dos muchachas que tenía sentadas frente a su escritorio, en eso golpean la puerta.- Pase- entran Malfoy y Zabbini- Bien el señor Zabbini se encargara de supervisar a Morrison que limpiara los calderos y el señor Malfoy se encargara de supervisar a Weasley que tendrá que limpiar los trofeos, sus varitas- dijo extendiendo la mano- lo harán de forma muggle-pasaron a lo menos cinco segundos-QUE ESPERAN A CUMPLIR EL CASTIGO!!!.


	3. Un castigo placentero

**_Cap III: Un castigo placentero_**

**__**

Los cuatro salieron silenciosamente del despacho del profesor de pociones las amigas iban delante hablando en susurros.

-Ginny por favor ten cuidado con lo que haces, cualquier cosa grita lo más fuerte que puedas.

-Ceci, no te preocupes, recuerda que tengo seis hermanos, se defenderme, Malfoy no me hará nada.

Llegaron a un lugar del largo pasillo que se desviaba hacia dos direcciones y en ese lugar Cecille se despidió de su amiga con un "cuídate" y una mirada preocupada.

Ginny y Draco no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el trayecto. Hasta que llegaron a una salón lleno de trofeos, a Ginny le esperaba un largo trabajo.

-Lumus!!-conjuró Draco mirando la expresión decepcionada de su ángel al ver todo el trabajo que le esperaba- Si quieres puedo ayudarte- dijo con indiferencia.

-Que!!?. Tu ayudando a una Weasley?...imposible, vamos, dime, que es lo que quieres- Dijo la joven cruzando sus delicados brazos en su pecho con el ceño fruncido.

-Me conoces muy bien Virginia- Draco se acercaba rápidamente a Ginny que se asustó por los pasos rápidos del chico que ahora la abrazaba por la cintura y la miraba con...¿ternura?- Bien, te ayudo...es más para que veas mi benevolencia haré yo el trabajo por ti, si tú aceptas reunirte conmigo todas las noches, aquí, después de la cena, Ey!!! Preciosa nos reuniremos para charlar, comentar de la vida...para conocernos- replicó al ver la cara de ofendida de Ginny, adivinando que la chica pensaba que era un aprovechado- Virginia- dijo acariciando su mejilla suavemente- Hasta ahora no he hecho nada que tú no hubieras querido hacer...y jamás haría algo en contra de tu voluntad.

Esas palabras emocionaron Ginny que lo abrazó con fuerza, Draco le correspondió el abrazo, acerco su pálido rostro al cuello de ella, aspiró en un suspiro su exquisito aroma y llevó sus labios al oído de la joven.

-¿Aceptas mi trato pequeña?- le dijo en un susurró, ella movió su cabeza asintiendo, él tomó su mentón mirándola a sus hermosos ojos y la besó con suma delicadeza y se asombró cuando fue Ginny quien tomó la iniciativa de profundizar el beso, fue una entrega de sentimientos de parte de los dos jóvenes, se separaron lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron, no necesitaban decirse nada, se acomodaron en el suelo apoyando sus espaldas con la pared, Ginny estaba al lado izquierdo de Draco apoyando su cabeza en su pecho escuchando su corazón agitado , mientras que él la tenía tomada por la cintura de forma posesiva, sentían paz cuando estaban juntos, Draco la tomó con mas firmeza incrustando sus dedos en la piel de Ginny, ella se volteo para mirarlo y se besaron nuevamente, sin darse cuenta cambiaban de posición, aun seguían en el suelo pero ahora Ginny estaba en brazos de Draco con sus largas y esbeltas piernas enrolladas en la cintura del chico, las manos de él recorrían su espalda, sus caderas, su cintura, sus brazos sus piernas con sumo cuidado, delicadeza y ternura que jamás pensaba que aflorarían de él, un ser, en su opinión, frío y calculador, un ser sin corazón.

Ginny, por su parte sólo se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, esas preguntas formuladas antes por su razón como : ¿qué habrá gatillado este sentimiento que tengo por Draco?, ¿ese deseo, ese anhelo, esa necesidad de estar con él, de sentir sus caricias, sus labios, esa necesidad de perderme en sus infinitos ojos grises?...¿será amor?... no lo sabía, ahora Virginia no sabía nada, lo único que si sabia era que al estar en brazos de Draco en las ultimas 24 horas se sentía satisfecha, se sentía como decía Mely "en armonía", ella pasaba sus manos de la nuca de Draco hacia su pecho firme, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, a nadie ... a nadie le permitia que la tocaran de la manera que lo estaba haciendo Draco, que por cierto no eran caricias morbosas, sino caricias inocentes que la hacían estremecer. Ginny se separo lentamente del joven.

-Draco- era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y le encantó- tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato o no terminaras nunca de limpiar todo esto- le dijo con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie.

-OK, OK- reprocho Draco con una mueca de decepción en el rostro e imitando a Ginny se puso de pie, sacó su varita conjuró un hechizo, al segundo estaba todo brillante y reluciente- listo!!.

-Pensé que lo harías a lo muggle- dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pensaste que limpiaría a lo muggle?!!...que inocente eres pequeña- le contestó Draco riéndose.

-Draco, ya es tarde, mis amigas están esperándome.

-¿esperándote?... ¿se esperan para poder dormir?... insólito- dijo con incredulidad.

-es que.... quedamos en hacer una tarea juntas... si eso, un trabajo grupal.

-mmm... ya veo, te acompaño hasta tu torre.

Acto seguido, salieron rumbo a la torre Gryffindor tomados de la mano, hasta que llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, Draco se colocó entre el retrato y Ginny.

-Mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade...¿vamos?-pregunto Draco con rostro suplicante que hizo reír a Ginny, parecía un niño, pero algo detuvo su sonrisa- ¿qué pasa?...¿no quieres ir conmigo?.

-Lo que pasa es que...- Ginny tenía temor de decirle.

-¿Con quien iras Virginia?- pregunto Draco con el rostro sombrío, aunque creía la respuesta, no quería creerlo.

-Lo que pasa... es que... Harry me invitó mañana- dijo Ginny mirando al suelo.

-ok, prefieres ir con él que conmigo... nos vemos mañana después de la cena weasley- dijo Draco con el mismo tono frío de siempre y caminó rumbo a las mazmorras.

-Draco espera!!!-Ginny se interpuso ante él poniendo sus manos en los fuertes hombros de Draco- si quieres le puedo decir a Harry que no puedo ir con él mañana- no podía creer lo que salió de su boca, ¿cancelaría a Harry? Y es más...¿ por salir con un Malfoy?...si Ron los descubría era capaz de transformar Hogsmeade con una plataforma de boxeo.

Draco se quedó mirándola con asombro, ¿dejaría plantado al cara-rajada por él? Eso lo lleno de felicidad, a ella ya no le importaba el estúpido de Potter- ¿Lo harías?-le pregunto en un susurro llevando sus labios a los de ella dándole un fugaz beso.

-SI- respondió Ginny en un suspiro- ¿nos encontramos en la casa de los gritos?.

-¿ Porque no salimos juntos de aquí?- reprochó Draco.

-Mañana quiero pasar un día agradable, si Ron nos ve juntos es capaz de arruinarnos el día, por favor, salgamos por separados-suplico Ginny con desesperación, Draco miró los ojos azules de ella por unos segundos, luego pasó a sus labios, observando la forma perfecta de aquella boca tan anhelada, tan dulce y cálida, la besó nuevamente, con ternura, demorándose en el labio inferior de la joven.

-Esta bien, mañana a las 10 te espero en la casa de los grito, no llegues tarde por favor- aun tenía sus brazos alrededor de Ginny.

-Si no quieres que llegue tarde, tendrás que dejarme ir, a si no me quedaré dormida mañana- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien- pero ahora la tomaba con más fuerza, acercándola más.

-Draco!!, déjame ir- dijo Ginny riéndose, Draco la soltó después de besarla nuevamente sus labios se estaban volviendo una adicción.

-Hasta mañana pequeña.

-Hasta mañana Draco- le dijo Ginny despidiéndose con un roce de labios.

Ginny susurro la contraseña, entro y se encontró a Harry nuevamente como la noche anterior.

-Otra vez llegando tarde Ginny- le dijo Harry aun mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

-Estaba cumpliendo castigo con Snape, hoy llegué tarde a su clase con Ceci- se acerco a él, ahora tendría que cancelar la cita de mañana, se sentó a su lado,- Harry, mañana no podré ir contigo a Hogsmeade, me había olvidado que les prometí a las chicas que las acompañaría por unas cosas para la exposición de Mely y Christy- mintió Ginny, Harry la miró a los ojos con tristeza y decepción.

-Esta bien Ginny, no te preocupes, para otra ocasión- dijo volviendo a mirar a las llamas danzar.

-Buenas noches Harry- le dio pena tener que cancelarlo- descansa- y le dio un beso en la mejilla que Harry no esperaba.

-Que duermas bien Ginny- le dijo en un susurro.

Ginny abrió la puerta del dormitorio encontrándose con sus cinco amigas sentadas en la cama de Carolline que la miraban con ansiedad.

-Por fin!! Pensamos que nunca terminarías con los trofeos- exclamó Caro dirigiéndose a ella para arrastrarla a la cama- Ceci nos contó que el BUENON de Malfoy te supervisó- Ginny puso cara de tonta al recordar los momentos pasados con Draco- ALO??!!- dijo Caro golpeando la cabeza de Ginny como quien golpea la puerta- Gin...¿estas ahí?- Ginny aun no contestaba, estaba como en trance (N/A: quien no se pone en trance con un tipo como Malfoy)- ES QUE QUIERES MATARNOS DE LA CURIOSIDAD!!!!!!- exclamó Caro poniendo cara de loca haciendo reír a sus amigas a carcajadas.

-Calma Caro, calma- dijo Christy- Gin, vamos cuéntanos todo con lujo y detalle.

-Oka- Ginny les contó todo lo sucedido desde que se separo de Ceci hasta la despedida de Harry (omitiendo detalles muy explícitos con Draco)- Por eso chicas, necesito que me cubran la espalda con Ron, Harry y Hermione.

-Pobre Harry- dijo en un suspiro Ceci.

-¿Pobre?, yo no le veo nada de pobre, esta bien alimentado y lleva ropa muy a la moda, aparte... cuando Ginny estaba babeando por él ....el POBRE Harry ni se dio por enterado- dijo objetivamente Christy.

-EYY!! Yo no babeo por nadie, no lo hice ni lo haré- criticó Ginny.

-Si, si...bueno no es ese el punto...el asunto es...¿qué sientes por Malfoy?- le pregunto Mely a Ginny seriamente, todas la miraron fijamente esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

-Ay, es extraño, cuando estoy con él, me olvido de todo el mundo, me olvido que él es un Malfoy y yo una Weasley, estoy descubriendo una parte muy linda de su persona, ningún chico me había tratado así, con el me siento segura, en paz, como si los dos estuviéramos solos en el mundo, como si todo fuera lindo, siento que no me importa enfrentarme a mi familia por el, a enfrenarme a su familia por el- decía Ginny totalmente inspirada sacando a relucir tal cual sus sentimientos a sus amigas, sus verdaderas y queridas amigas- jamás pensé que Draco pudiera ser tan, tan dulce, y es que me siento especial, porque a nadie mira como me mira a mi, con él me siento única- sus amigas que la miraban embelesadas y las cuatro suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Que lindo Ginny- dijo Ceci.

-UUYYY, el bichito te picó fuerte amiga- comento Caro, Christy sólo la miraba con ternura.

-Vaya, si que te fuiste en la profunda Gin no te preocupes que nosotras te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites- dijo Mely y las de más asintieron.

-Oigan, ya son las dos de la mañana, tenemos que levantarnos temprano y ayudar a Ginny con la ropa que se va a poner, tienes que estar perfecta en la primera cita Gin- dijo Christy a sus amigas, las demás sintieron, a los pocos minutos todas las chicas estaban dormidas, menos una, que no logró dormir hasta vatios minutos después pensando en un chico rubio de ojos grises.

Mientras tanto Draco no podía creer lo que le sucedía, su ángel rechazó a Potter por él, mañana pasaría un día fabuloso, simplemente fabuloso.


	4. Recuerdos y un juramento

**_Cap. IV: Recuerdos y un juramento_**

A la mañana siguiente Ceci, Mely, Christy y Caro se levantaron cerca de las 7:30 de la mañana....para el grupito era todo un acontecimiento el que Ginny tuviera una cita con alguien que no fuera Potter que tanto les caía mal, la razón era simple: no tomar en cuenta a su amiga por tantos años, y además estaba que Gin no saldría con cualquier chico, con quien iba a salir era con el más seductor y más codiciado de Hogwarts...el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, se pusieron cualquier cosa encima y bajaron a desayunar dejando a Ginny durmiendo como tronco en el cuarto, después del desayuno (el cual tragaron), sacaron unos panecillos, leche y jugo de calabaza para Ginny y corrieron al dormitorio, ya eran las 8, entraron y Ginny aun dormía, Caro la observo desde cerca, cada vez iba acercando su rostro al de Ginny, la miraba con el ceño fruncido ladeando de vez en cuando la cabeza, Christy, Ceci y Mely buscaban la ropa que podría ponerse Ginny, pasaron 2 minutos y Caro aun observaba a su amiga durmiendo, hasta que se acerco a su oído cuidadosamente....

-Ginny apestas!!!....A LA DUCHA!!- le gritó Caro sacándola de un tirón de la cama y empujándola al baño.

-ay!! Caro!!- exclamo Gin- no tienes que ser tan bruta!!!!.

-no seas exagerada, tienes 5 minutos para bañarte- dijo Caro saliendo del baño. Gin parecía flash tomado la ducha, nunca se había bañado así de rápido, salió del baño y se encontró con Ceci apuntándola con la varita.

-AY!! ¿qué vas hacer Ceci?- pregunto Gin preocupada, sus amigas eran muy locas, Ceci conjuro un hechizo que hizo que Gin quedara seca al instante, se vistió de inmediato, llevaba unos jeans gastados a la cadera, no muy ajustados ni tampoco demasiados anchos, una polera de lana muy fina que le había hecho su madre, muy bonita de color blanco invierno, le quedaba muy bien ajustada a su cuerpo y su cuello ancho dejaba ver sus hombros pecosos, se puso unas botas a la canilla sin tacos color café oscuro, se miro al espejo y sonrió.

-Chicas...es muy temprano aun- dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama tomando uno de los panecillos que le trajeron sus amigas, eran las 8:30am.

-Bueno, si...jejeje...creo que exageramos en levantarnos tan temprano- observo Mely.

-Hey!!...es que ustedes aun no se acuerdan!!!- dijo Ceci en un semigrito- tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en que le diremos a trío dinámico si es que nos ve sin Gin.

-Tienes razón!!!!!- grito Caro- ya...ideemos un plan- fue corriendo a su escritorio saco un block, un lápiz y se situó nuevamente al lado de Gin, sus amigas la miraban confundida, Caro comenzó a dibujar algo parecido a un mapa.

-Caro que mierda haces????- espeto histérica Christy.

-Un mapa de Hogsmeade...¿qué mas si no?....¿no había que hacer un plan?- Christy la miro negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro, Caro era la mas loca sin duda alguna.

-Yo pienso- dijo Ceci- que si vemos al trío dinámico, digamos lo primero que se nos pase por la mente, recuerden que nosotras nos caracterizamos por que somos muy espontáneas, algo se nos ocurrirá- todas asintieron ante la idea de Ceci.

-Bien Gin, será mejor que partamos, todas tomaron sus bolsos y abrigos y salieron del castillo, al llegar al pueblo, Ginny se despidió de sus queridas amigas y se fue rumbo a la Casa de los Gritos, eran las 9:30 de la mañana y se lamentaba por llegar tan temprano, pero de repente vio a un joven de pie frente a la cerca de la casa, "¡¡¡El también ha llegado temprano!!!", el joven se acercaba con paso veloz.

-Pensé que llegarías mas tarde- le dijo Draco tomándola de la cintura y estrechándola.

-Yo pensé que no estarías aun- le contestó Ginny respondiendo el abrazo. Y así pasaron todo el día juntos, un día inolvidable.....

* * *

**En otro lugar del pueblo**:

-Ya estoy cansada!!, tengo sed!!, tengo hambre!!, me duelen los pies!!- se quejaba Caro con cara de puchero tironeando a sus amigas.

-YA YA YA....POR DIOS ESTA NIÑA ME VA A VOLVER LOCA!!!- gritó Ceci.

-Aun mas loca e histérica de lo que eres???....me parece un poquito imposible..jajajaja- dijo Chrity divertida.

-Vamos a Las Tres Escobas- propuso Mely.

-SI!!, por fin alguien dice algo sensato- dijo entusiasmada Caro.

La cuatro entraron al famoso lugar que estaba repleto, buscaron mesa y pidieron una orden de cervezas de mantequilla y algo de comida.

-mmm....se están demorando mucho con el pedido- decía Caro vigilando a la mesera.

-öO Caro, acabamos de pedir- dijo desconcertada Ceci.

-¿Qué estaran haciendo Ginny y Draco?- se pregunto Mely en voz alta.

-Uyyyyy....jajajajaja de verdad quieres que te responda Mely, pues a mi parecer ellos pueden estar haciendo "cosillas" interesantes....solos....en un paraje solitario....sin que nadie los vea- decía Caro con cara lujuriosa.

-Eres una depravada!!!...jajajajaja- le dijo Christy riéndose, las amigas estaban tan sumidas en sus risas y en su conversación de que estarían haciendo la parejita, que no se dieron cuenta que unos ciertos personajes no deseados se acercaban.

-Hola chicas!!- Saludo amistosamente Ron, las cuatro pararon de hablar quedándose con la boca abierta mirando a Ron como si fuera el mismísimo Voldemor, totalmente pasmadas y pálidas, conocían perfectamente el temperamento del hermano de Ginny.

-que les pasa?...se sienten bien?- preguntó Hermione, las chicas aun estaban en pose de petrificadas, "maldita sea, ¡¡boca di algo!!" pensaba Caro...."parece que lo espontánea se nos esfumo, Caro no desesperes" pensó Mely...."ey espera, si no estoy hablando, ¿cómo me escuchas?" replicó en su cerebro Caro....las dos amigas se miraron sorprendidas OO

"salgamos de esta y lo averiguamos después" le respondió en su mente Mely...."mmm...podríamos usar este método para los exámenes....tenemos que enseñárselo a Christy" pensó Caro malévolamente.

-No....no nos pasa nada, estamos bien- respondió Mely en forma nerviosa.

-Lo que pasa es que ya nos desmayamos del hambre y aun no traen la comida- se apresuro a decir Caro.

-SI, si, eso- fue la gran acotación de Ceci, Christy aun estaba media atontada.

-¿dónde está Ginny?....¿no iba a venir con ustedes?- pregunto Harry extrañado.

-Si!!...¿dónde esta mi hermana?- pregunto Ron al ver que no contestaban nada- se están comportando muy extraño chicas.....¿dónde esta Ginny?.

-Ella esta bien...te manda saludos- atino a decir Christy...todos se quedaron öO mirándola- eehhh, ella está en el baño.

-Si!!, está el baño, tenía gran urgencia en ir- dijo Ceci desviando la vista de Ron que las fulminaba con la mirada.

-Esto no huele muy bien, voy a buscarla- dijo Ron.

-NOOOOOOO- gritaron las cuatro.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Ron medio desquiciado.

-¡¿Cómo te vas a meter a un baño de mujeres?!....nosotras iremos- dijo Mely asustada.

-No!!, se van a si no las conociera- replico Ron.

Surgió de nuevo la conversación telepática entre Mely y Caro..."Caro escúchame bien" pensó Mely.

-que?, que pasa?...te escucho- dijo Caro en voz alta, todos la miraron como queriendo decir "esta tipa esta loca".

-"tonta!!!, en voz alta no!!!!"- replico Mely.

-"jeje sorry....dime"- se disculpo Caro.

-"Nosotras iremos a pedir que nos den la comida y las cervezas para llevar, tu te quedas con el trío dinámico como cinco minutos, luego les dices cualquier cosa y te sales de aquí, te estaremos esperando en los carruajes para ir al colegio"

-"¡¡¿QUÉ?!! YO QUEDARME CON EL ENERGÚMENO DE RON????!!!....NO.... MELY TEN COMPASI"N, NO ME DEJES SOLA CON ESE SALVAJE".

-"No seas exagerada".

-¿Qué esperan?...vayan por Ginny- exigió Ron- pero que por lo menos una se quede.

-Caro se quedará- dijo Mely- vamos chicas- las tres amigas restantes se fueron.

Los minutos pasaba lentamente, "tic-tac, tic-tac" hacia la cabeza de Caro, hasta que miro el reloj, ya habían pasado los cinco minutos, Ron y Harry estaban desesperados y Hermione preocupada, "¿que les digo?, ¿que les digo?, ¿que les digo?"se preguntaba 100 veces Caro, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-Chicos voy a ver que pasa con la comida, me esta dando fatiga y sed- dijo inocentemente Caro, poniendo su mejor cara de niñita buena.

-NO!!, A LO MEJOR LAS OTRAS CHICAS Y GIN SE FUERON Y TU LAS SEGUIRAS, INSISTO, ALGO EXTRAÑO ESTA PASANDO ALREDEDOR DE USTEDES- dijo Ron.

-Por Dios Ron!!!....Caro no es ninguna prisionera!!....ve Caro, no te preocupes- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Hermione, en un momento vuelvo- dijo tiernamente poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta el mesón cerca de la salida...."jajajaja que estúpidos son....y que buena actriz salí", comenzó a hablar con la mesera de cualquier tontería mirando al trío que la vigilaba, en un momento, cuando un grupo de estúpidos Slytherin pasó por delante de ella se tiró al piso y salió gateando por la puerta ante la mirada atónita de las personas que estaban cerca, al salir se hecho a correr hacia los carruajes pensando "lo que tengo que hacer por ti querida Gin".

* * *

**EN LAS CERANIAS DE LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS:**

-¿Que pasará más adelante Draco?....¿qué nos esperara?.- preguntó melancólica Gin que se encontraba abrazada a Draco debajo de un árbol.

-No pensemos en eso, ahora estas conmigo Virginia- decía Draco.

* * *

**_&&&&CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES&&&&_**

* * *

_PENSAMIENTOS DE DRACO:_

Habían pasado tres años siete meses desde que había dejado a Ginny, y ahora se lamentaba....se lamentaba una y mil veces....."¿Porque te deje?....¿por qué te deje ir?" se decía Draco sirviéndose la veinteava copa de Aguamiel fuerte y mirando una revista donde salía SU Gin y el estúpido cara-rajada Potter, la revista anunciaba que el Gran Auror Harry Potter se casaría con la destacada estudiante a medimago Virginia Weasley, (quien era ahora muy conocida por haberse encargado de la enfermaría en Hogwarts tras la muerte de la querida enfermera de la escuela en los ataque del Señor Oscuro el año pasado, era como una heroína, para todo el mundo mágico Gin y Harry era la pareja perfecta) el matrimonia se efectuaría dentro de un mes y el ministerio haría una fiesta para honrar la unión de dos personas importantes en el mundo mágico, Draco arrugo la página de la revista, rompiendo la parte en que salía Ginny, "Serás mía otra vez Virginia, lo juro" dijo mirando el rostro de Ginny la cual sonreía y saludaba con la mano en con ademán gracioso, la próxima semana sería la fiesta en el ministerio, el siempre la evitada cuando iba al ministerio a ver a Harry o a Ron, pues Draco también era Auror, pero también siempre lograba verla a escondidas, "No te dejaré en paz hasta tenerte nuevamente a mi lado" dijo después de haber tomado de un trago el último vaso de aquel licor.

* * *

**__**

**_Gracias por su comprencion y espero me disculpen por borrar la historia.....un beso y cariños a todas!!!! ya saben quiero RR!!!_**


	5. En la fiesta

**_Cap V: En la Fiesta_**

**__**

Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa y perfecta como siempre...maldito era Potter, mil veces maldito, ya estaba imaginando como matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, haciéndole sufrir, ver sangre correr de su estúpida cara de baboso cicatrizado. Draco, que se encontraba en la barra del aquel sitio de espaldas al mesón y apoyando los codos en el mismo, observaba con furia reprimida a la mujer que alguna vez fue suya, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa sádica y maléfica al imaginar esas escenas de violencia contra el hombre que abrazaba a Ginny, veía como el baboso le susurraba cosas al oído mientras ella se sonrojaba y reía.

No soportó más la escena cursi que presenciaba, se dirigió a un balcón que daba a los jardines y se apoyo en una esquina oscura para no ser visto ni molestado por nadie, pasaron largos minutos que para él fueron escasos segundo y de repente vio como una pelirroja llegaba al lugar y se quedaba de pie frente al balcón contemplando los jardines con las manos en la baranda, ni se percato de la presencia del joven que se encontraba devorándola con la mirada, llevaba un vestido verde oscuro ceñido (aunque no tan tan tan pegado) a su cuerpo esbelto y alto, la tela caía con gracia sobre sus rodillas, el viento jugaba con su cabello lacio y brillante, Draco aun seguía en aquella esquina, sumido en la oscuridad....no se atrevía a alterar tan hermoso paisaje ante sus ojos, en tanto en la mente de Ginny pasaban miles de cosas, ella sabía que Draco estaba en la fiesta, solo que no lo había visto en toda la velada, últimamente pensaba mas de lo acostumbrado en Draco, la verdad es que nunca había salido de su corazón, siempre se había quedado ahí, escondido en un lugarcito del enorme corazón de Ginny, jamás lo había olvidado, casi todos los pensamientos del día terminaban con un "¿qué estará haciendo?", se iba a casar con Harry, no para olvidar a Draco, jamás lo haría, era como una espina clavada en su ser; cuando Harry le pidió matrimonio vio en su mente como un flash su futuro con él, y le gustó, con Harry se sentía segura.....se sentía amada.

El joven no soporto mas, solo unos metro y podría tocar aquella piel de nuevo, se acercó a ella con paso sigiloso, se dispuso detrás de la joven y aspiro el olor que desprendían sus cabellos, con ademán brusco la tomo por la cintura con ambas manos, abrazándola por detrás fuertemente.

De la boca de Ginny salió un grito ahogado, la había tomado completamente desprevenida, conocía aquellas manos que la sostenían con firmeza, Draco acerco sus labios al oído de ella.

-Buenas noches Virginia, tanto tiempo sin vernos- le decía mientras depositaba un leve beso en el lóbulo de su oreja, Ginny trato de huir pero Draco era más fuerte....o ella no quería realmente dejar de sentirlo cerca- ¿qué pasa Virginia?.....¿tu perfecto prometido puede verte en esta situación un poquito comprometedora?- dijo bajando su rostro al cuello de ella.

-Dr...Malfoy, déjame en paz- ella solo hablaba pero no hacía nada ya para apartarse, Draco la acercó aun mas a su cuerpo acariciando su vientre plano y besando su cuello, Ginny solo echaba su cabeza hacia el hombro de Draco, necesitaba sentirlo.

-Necesitaba sentirte así Virginia- Dijo Draco poniéndose en sincronía a los sentimientos y pensamientos de ella- tan...tan MIA.

Fue como un balde de agua fría para ella, ¿acaso él no la había dejado?....¿acaso no era él la persona que se había aburrido de la relación tildándola de "muy monótona"?....es que NOOOO...no jugaría con ella, no de nuevo, empujó muy brusco a Draco hacia atrás y le plantó un cachetada.

-Que diablos?!!- dijo Draco sorprendido.

-¿Qué te crees estúpido?...¿qué después de tantos años vienes y me tomas como antes?....no, no te lo permitiré, no soy la misma niña tonta que creyó que tú la amabas....no te vuelvas a acercar a mi Draco Malfoy- se dispuso a salir, pero Draco le tomo la muñeca y la acerco tanto que sus narices rozaron.

-¿Crees que te haré caso y me alejare para que te deje con tu San Potter salvador del mundo?...en tus sueños Virginia y....... - Ginny no lo dejó terminar, se aparto de la mano que la mantenía prisionera con brusquedad y salió echando humos por las orejas- y si te amo....siempre- dijo Draco para el mismo viendo como Virginia iba a los brazos de Harry.

Después de esto Draco se fue a su Mega-archi-súper-ultra-gran departamento y se servio una buena copa del licor más fuerte que encontró en un muy lindo bar que tenia en su depto., lo tomo de un trago, últimamente tomaba con bastante frecuencia, más aun cuando estaba solo recordando, y así se encontraba ahora, sentado en un sillón de cuero negro con la botella en la mesilla de junto y un vaso de cristal fino en la mano, con la vista perdida, las sensaciones que sintió al tener nuevamente a Ginny entre sus brazos, al posar sus labios en la suave piel de ella, al acariciarla, eran indescriptibles, ella estaba hecha para el y el para ella, eran el uno para el otro, de eso el estaba seguro, pasaban los minutos, las horas y suena su teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres Blaise?- preguntó en forma de saludo muy desganado Draco.

-¡Draco, estoy en una fiesta descomunal!- no hablaba, gritaba debido a la música que había en el lugar donde estaba Blaise- un momento...¿cómo sabias que era yo?!!!.

-Eres la única persona que se atrevería a llamarme a las 3 de la madrugada- contestó Draco con el mismo tono.

-Ja....nuevamente lamentándote por el pasado amigo?- Blaise era una de las pocas personas que lo conocían bien- quiero que estés aquí en 20 minutos, el bar se llama "Distorsión", en el barrio Urbano....Adios!!! y no me hagas esperar!!!- colgó Blaise dando por hecho la ida de Draco.

-mmmm....no iré- se dijo a si mismo tomando un trago.

Pasó una media hora y tocan a la puerta.

-Maldición- Draco se levando pesadamente del sillón y se dirigió hacia la entrada, sin mirar ni siquiera quien era, dejó abierta la puerta y se fue de nuevo a su reconfortante sillón.

-Draco!!...no puedes seguir así, te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua....o de wisky jejeje- le reprochaba Blaise sentándose frente a Draco.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- le respondió con fastidio Draco.

-La fiesta se estaba poniendo aburrida.....¿cómo te fue en la fiesta del ministerio?....¿la viste?- preguntó Blaise ahora con rostro serio, Draco asintió- ¿y?...¿hablaste con ella?- Draco lanzó un suspiro frustrado- Por Dios amigo mío si que estas mal....déjame interpretarte- Blaise se pudo de pie y caminaba alrededor del sillón de Draco- dices que la viste, debes de haber hablado con ella....o....quizás haber hecho algo más, conociéndote no hubieras resistido la tentación- Draco miraba con asombro a su amigo, lo conocía tanto que a veces le daba miedo y siendo él una persona impredecible para todo el mundo, para Blaise y Katrina, su prima, no era así- estoy en lo cierto ¿verdad?.

-Si, y sintió cosas Blaise, lo se, sentía lo mismo que yo, solo que esta aun resentida por lo que paso en Hogwarts......tengo que hacer algo, cualquier cosa para que acepte que aun me quiere.

-Puedes comenzar por darme la agenda de tus noviecitas jejejejejeje- Comentó Blaise divertido y malicioso e hizo que Draco riera por primera vez en la semana, su amigo se sirvió un vaso de wisky y se sentó en el mismo sillón que estaba minutos atrás.

-Mañana llega Katrina de Paris- comentó Draco como quien no quiere la cosa, Blaise escupió todo es wisky que tenía en la boca y comenzó a toser exageradamente, Draco lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, la verdad es que le divertía de sobremanera la relación "tan especial" que tenían su prima y familiar que más amaba y su mejor amigo, Blaise, un mujeriego por excelencia y galán innato y Katrina, una mujer de 20 años, estudiosa de lenguas antiguas y experta en los idiomas mundiales (alemán, japonés, chino, español, ingles, francés, italiano, portugués, árabe, ucraniano, etc), era relacionadora publica y trabajaba por comisión, era de las mejores del mundo y por ende, muy rica; su carácter fuerte, amedrentaba a casi todo el mundo, era la única capaz de sucumbir a los encantos de Blaise y de ponerlo un poquitito, nada más un poquitito nervioso.

* * *

**_QUE HARÁ DRACO PARA RECUPERAR A GINNY???_**

**_COMO LLEGARA KATRINA DESPUÉS DE 1 AÑO A LONDRES???_**

**_LEAN EL PROX CAP EN ESTA MISMA PAG, LAS VECES QUE QUIERAS A LA HORA QUE QUIERAN....JEJEJEJEJE_**

**_UN ABRAZO ETERNO A TODAS_**


	6. Katrina

* * *

Mañana llega Katrina de Paris- comentó Draco como quien no quiere la cosa, Blaise escupió todo es wisky que tenía en la boca y comenzó a toser exageradamente, Draco lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, la verdad es que le divertía de sobremanera la relación "tan especial" que tenían su prima y familiar que más amaba y su mejor amigo, Blaise, un mujeriego por excelencia y galán innato y Katrina, una mujer de 20 años, estudiosa de lenguas antiguas y experta en los idiomas mundiales (alemán, japonés, chino, español, ingles, francés, italiano, portugués, árabe, ucraniano, etc), era relacionadora publica y trabajaba por comisión, era de las mejores del mundo y por ende, muy rica; su carácter fuerte, amedrentaba a casi todo el mundo, era la única capaz de sucumbir a los encantos de Blaise y de ponerlo un poquitito, nada más un poquitito nervioso.

* * *

¿A que hora llega?-preguntó Blaise después de unos minutos, aparentando serenidad.

Después de almuerzo tengo que ir a buscarla al Aeropuerto...esa manía de ella de no viajar de la forma mágica- Blaise no lo escuchaba, al parecer vagaba por recuerdos, miraba a un punto fijo y jugaba con el vaso de licor haciendo revolver los hielos que estaban en el- Vaya vaya... es atemorizante el efecto que tiene mi primita sobre ti.

¿Qué efecto?...no seas estúpido, tu "primita" no ejerce ningún tipo de efecto sobre mi, soy YO el que ejerce efecto sobre las mujeres...aparte vine para hablar de ti no de mi- dijo con tono de autosuficiencia Blaise e hizo reír a carcajadas a su amigo.

JAJAJAJAJA...vamos amigo, no te engañes y no creas que me engañas a mi...te encanta Katrina, solo que si le haces algo, aunque no creo porque ella se cuida muy bien de patanes jajaja, te las veras conmigo Blaise, lo digo en serio.

mmm...bueno, entonces¿te parece si mañana nos juntamos a almorzar? y hablamos con más tranquilidad sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta del ministerio- recomendó Blaise.

Está bien...y después aprovecho de pasar a buscar a Katrina- dijo mirando de soslayo a Blaise.

¿QUEE!...no me mires así cada vez que nombres a Katrina!- dijo medio sulfuroso.

Esta bien, tranquilízate...nos juntamos mañana entonces en el mismo lugar de siempre- dijo Draco en tono conciliador.

jeje, me parece bien, nos vemos mañana entonces querido amigo y ANIMO!.- Blaise se fue del departamento de Draco, mientras bajaba en el ascensor pensaba en ella, en aquella mujer que le movía el mundo de una manera extraordinaria, habían pasado tantas cosas el año pasado cuando la conoció...que si Draco se enteraba sin duda lo mataría, subió a su auto manejando por inercia hasta llegar a su casa, saludó efusivo a Spake un labrador negro precioso y se dispuso a dormir con Katrina en sus pensamientos, aquella joven enigmática de carácter fuerte y personalidad extravagante.

En cuanto a Draco de tanto pensar y recordar aquel encuentro con Ginny ya se había quedado dormido, mañana sería un día perfecto para él, por el simple hecho de que llegaba Katrina a su monótona rutina otra vez, se necesitaba sentir en familia.

* * *

Si?-contesto el teléfono una voz femenina totalmente somnolienta.

LEVANTATE!- respondieron a coro cuatro voces en grito.

mmmmm- dejo escapar la voz somnolienta estirándose en su cama.

Floja, estamos en la puerta!- dijo una chica.

DING-DONG!

La joven se levanto con mucho pesar, se puso una zapatillas de levantar y fue a abrir, miro por el ojo mágico (N/A: irónico ¿verdad?) y vio cuatro chicas con rostros relucientes, sonrió y abrió la puerta.

Son las 9 de la mañana y tu aún dormida- decía Ceci dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Nunca cambiaras- le decía la última que entraba, Mely.

Y esto...a que se debe?- preguntó Ginny al mirar el como sus amigas iban a su cuarto y a ella la mandaban a la ducha.

¿Cómo que a que se debe?- reprocho Christy.

Es obvio tontita- decía Caro- en unas semanas más te casaras y no podremos estar tan juntas como antes- dijo en tono triste que también entristeció a sus amigas.

Ay! Mis niñas!- exclamó Ginny y las cinco se fundieron en un abrazo fuerte.

Bueno bueno, ya basta de tristeza...TENGO HAMBRE!- exclamó Caro que estaba eligiendo entre la ropa de Ginny- vamos báñate lo más rápido posible, saldremos a desayunar afuera.

* * *

DING-DONG!

Maldición...¿quién será a esta hora?- decía Draco levantándose de la cama para ver quien era , abrió la puerta y se encontró con una joven alta que tenía a sus costados dos maletas, de rostro pálido, cabello mas negro que la noche, completamente liso y peinado hacia el lado que tapaba uno de sus ojos que resplandecían como la plata a través del fino cabello, vestía un traje negro de pantalón y chaqueta en perfecto estado que realzaba su palidez, la muchacha formuló una pequeña sonrisa- Katrina!- la abrazó de forma efusiva.

Que hay primito?- dijo la muchacha correspondiendo el cariñoso abrazo de su primo- ¿recien levantándose?.

Pensé que llegarías después del almuerzo- dijo Draco que tomaba las maletas de su prima y la hacia pasar.

Si, pero me permitieron adelantar el viaje-dijo yendo al refrigerador y tomando un jugo de naranja.

Hubieras venido por red flu- comento Draco con tono divertido.

Sabes que no me gusta viajar por esas cosas...me gusta la aventura del avión y a parte me encanta observar a los muggles -dijo Katrina yendo al sofá donde ahora estaba sentado Draco- como van tus cosas Draco?- se aventuró a preguntar, el brillo de los ojos de su primo jamás la engañaba.

Ahí están, se hace lo que se puede, anoche hable con ella- dijo en tono de queda.

¿Y?...te mando al cuerno ¿verdad?.

Si, pero no me daré por vencido, ella será mía de nuevo, no dejaré que se case con el baboso cicatrizado- comenzó a decir con cólera- tengo la certeza que aun me quiere.

ay! El amor el amor el amor- dijo Katrina con un suspiro apoyando su cabeza en le hombro de Draco.

Anoche estuvo por aquí Blaise- Draco sintió como su prima se ponía tensa y sonrió-almorzará con nosotros.

mmm, me da lo mismo- dijo Katrina aparentando indiferencia haciendo reír a Draco.

Ustedes son increíbles- dijo riéndose aun mas al ver la cara que ponía Katrina ante tal comentario.

Me alegro que por lo menos a alguien le parezca divertido, lo que es a mi Zabbini es un pesado- dijo cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

Será¿vamos a desayudar afuera?.

Fantástica idea, los desayunos del avión son una porquería, pero primero a bañarse...yo apesto por el viaje y tu- dijo oliscando a Draco- estas fermentado por tanto alcohol ingerido anoche al parecer jeje.

El departamento era grande, Draco tenía dos habitaciones principales, una obviamente era la de Katrina, con sus respectivos baños, se alistaron y partieron a un café-arte que le encantaba a Katrina. Se sentaron frente a una obra de un pintor muggle "Dalí", estaban pidiendo sus cafés a una mesera, cuando por la ventana Draco ve un ángel pelirrojo entrando al recinto, se queda estático, el destino los quería juntos, no podía desaprovechar las oportunidades que le brindaba.

* * *

Me encanta entrar aquí, como que todo se me olvida- dice Ginny en un suspiro cuando entro en café arte.

Lo que pasa amiguita- le explica Mely abrazándola- es que aquí está la energía que nos envuelve a todas...a las cinco, energías de amistad, lealtad, amor, compañerismo, eso es lo que atrae a la gente al café.

Yeap- acotó Ceci guiñando el ojo derecho - hace que el café sea mas cálido.

Ginny husmeó en el aire..."mmmm...que bien huele el café recien hecho", Draco la observaba desde una mesa que se encontraba muy lejos del mesón donde hacen el café (que era en donde Ginny estaba), visualizo como una mesera se acercaba a ella.

Gin. ¿Me harías un favor?-preguntó.

Claro Crista, dime- respondió Ginny cálidamente.

¿Podrías prepararme dos cafés cortados con amaretto grandes y los podrías llevar a la mesa 15?...que en el segundo nivel hay una reunión de ejecutivos que están como locos pidiendo- dijo con tono cansado.

A la orden jajaja, no te preocupes de esa mesa que la atiendo yo- estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana y le encantaba atender el café. Ginny preparó los café, decoró con pastelillos en miniatura dos platos, tomó una de las bandejas de madera (decoradas, pintadas, etc por las cinco amigas con instrucciones de Mely) dispuso los cafés, los platos en ella y se encamino a la mesa N°15 con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando de repente se da cuanta que en dicha mesa esta aquel hombre que le pone la piel de gallina y se queda estática sin dar un paso mas, se miran fijamente, Ginny tiene la mente en blanco, no atina a nada, "Espera un momento estúpida...te casarás con Harry dentro de muy poco, esto no te puede estar pasando, necesitas controlarte, él no puede influir en ti de esa manera, él ya no es nada para ti, ya no lo amas...ya NO lo amas" sentía que lo que estaba pensando era una gran mentira, se oía en sus pensamientos como una gran mentira, sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos, fijó nuevamente los ojos en los fríos, profundos y a la vez cálidos ojos de Draco, como desafiándolo, tratando de demostrarle que no sentía nada mas por él, dio un paso hacia delante y después de ese otro y así se dirigió nuevamente a aquel hombre, que aunque ella no lo reconociera todavía le hacia sentir como el primer día; corrección, noche; en que la besó. Llegó a la mesa.

Muy buenos días Virginia- saludó Draco cortésmente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Buenos días Malfoy- respondió Ginny secamente el saludos mirando como él le sonreía..."Esos labios, tan finos y tan conocedores...espera, son dos cafés", y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la acompañante que tenía Draco enfrente, Ginny la observó evaluadoramente con una expresión que no delataba ningún sentimiento o pensamiento- Aquí esta el pedido que hicieron...¿algo mas?.

No para mi...¿Katrina preciosa, necesitas algo mas?- le preguntó Draco de forma melosa a su prima, pues veía que Ginny se estaba poniendo celosa.

Si, un sándwich de pollo grille por favor- dijo Katrina con tono normal de ella (o sea, seria y con voz media enojada...N/A: la voz de Katrina es así, no es que sea pesada, si no que el tono de voz es medio enojon, nose si me explico).

Gggrrr- se escuchó un pequeño rugir por parte de Ginny casi imperceptible, que solo escuchó Draco pues Katrina tenía sus pensamientos en otros lados- en un momento estará listo- espetó, y se marchó, no iría a dejar el sándwich a la pálida flacucha tétrica, eso ni pensarlo, mandaría a alguien mas¿es que Draco ya no tenía gustos para elegir a una mujer con quien estar?- pppff- dejo escapar Ginny después de dejarle la nota del pedido al shef- flacucha insipiente, se parece a morticia¿sabrá que existen lugares llamados solariums? ...espera Ginny, deja de comportarte así, no puedes estar celosa...¿o si?.

En la mesa N°15:

Ya sé que es un gran alegría tenerme aquí en Londres contigo primito...pero creo que es demasiado tanta sonrisa en el rostro...cuéntame...¿qué pasa?.

La joven que nos trajo los cafés.

Si¿que pasa con ella?.

Ella es Virginia.

Vaya vaya- dijo tomando un sorbo de su café en forma serena- si ella es Virginia deberías aclararle que tú y yo somos primos, porque debe de estar pensando que nosotros tenemos alguna "relación amorosa", si las miradas mataras, estaría muerta por 1000 puñaladas de tu mesera pelirroja.

Je- Draco se sentía de maravilla, su ángel pelirrojo mostraba signos de quererlo, ahora, eso le facilitaba las cosas- ella no es mesera Kat, es una de las dueñas, éste café era el sueño de su grupo de amigas desde el colegio.

Señorita, su sándwich- Interrumpió un mesero y dispuso el plato de forma elegante frete la prima de Draco.

Gracias- Dijo Katrina al momento en que el mesero se iba- felicítala de mi parte...me encanta este café.

Desde una parte del lugar Mely, que estaba acomodando unos cuadro nuevos, observó todo lo ocurrido y miraba como su amiga estaba en el mesón de las maquinas del café mirando hacia la nada...los recuerdo comenzaron a aparecer en la mente de Mely...

* * *

CONTINUARA...

EN EL PROX CAP ESTARAN MUCHO DE LOS RECUERDOS...ASI QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN :-P


End file.
